


Serendipity

by Kinkyami



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren and Levi meet after many years, Eventual Smut, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), POV Multiple, Sarcastic Levi, Slow Build, emotional af, monster!eren, street boy!Levi, survey corps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkyami/pseuds/Kinkyami
Summary: The intimidating ravenette, easier said a fallen star, is a street boy who assassinate for money in the aphotic underground. To annihilate was never a botheration, until an unexpected request turns up at his door. Genuinely to go outside in the real world and send a twelve years old boy to afterlife. No reason, no name, just a description of two eyes and an alluringly amount of money. But once the raven meet this boy with two crystals of eyes, one with the ocean trapped in it and the other one with the sweetest color of honey, he falls under the wing of devotion which lead him to loose that amount of money.After some good years the ravenette, at age 25, somehow find himself at survey corps where no one knows about his past life expect his good friend Erwin, Farlan and Isabel. His days was basically the same every day till something that was not in the cards arose. Namely a tall brunette who´s claimed to save the world. Opposite from the boy, the raven immediately remembered.Those eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

It`s funny how you find green pieces of paper delightful to hold in your hands. They are simply just something that categorizes the people. It`s the rich bastards that get money out of their asses, and then there`s the poor pigs that either works their dicks off or sell their bodies for a living. Luckily I`m none of them. Me one the other hand, I either steal or... kill. Simply as that. Surprisingly I get a lot out of it. Enough to pay the rent bills at least, and that`s enough for me. As long I get paid for it. I never go on a killing spree without getting some greenback. 

It may sound cruel, yes, because it is. No doubt about that. I`m not _that_ coldhearted who can`t admit it. But frankly I need that money and unfortunately, some unlucky blockheads have to be a part of that. And _that_ is not my problem. At least I get to hold these rapturous bills that I`m holding in my little hands right now, counting every one. These were from an ancient fuck who asked me to kill some annoying ginger with a hell of a big nose. It took me a second to kill him. The only thing he did was pleading me not to kill him, whining and crying on his knees. Those people are the most bothersome.

"How much is it?" Farlan who was sitting on the chair by the empty table said as he looked up at me with those light gray eyes of his. I could see his dark blonde hair fall over his eyes before he fixed on it in the corner of my eyes. I was done counting the money right before I answered him.

"Enough," I mumbled, not in the mood to making conversations, which I basically never am. A short hum came from the other male in the room. Farlan and I have known each other for a long time. Since we were seven maybe, so about eleven years. Our moms knew each other before they left this shitty world. So did our dads. Karma is really a bitch, huh? Together we decided to make some money and eventually get a roof over our heads. It was hard for two fifteen years old kids back then but three years later and here we are. Two young guys who`s probably too young to kill, but still doing it for money. It may sound weird but that`s life down here in the underground.

I sat down on the other chair above him, putting the stack of money between us. For a few minutes we just sat there like two idiots staring at the treasure. Silence filled the air before a sudden knock on the door almost scared the shit out of both of us. Our heads immediately turned to the door, then looked at each other. In a few second we gave each other questioning looks, before I decided to act. I raised up on my legs and went to where the sound came from. The knocking kept going on repeat, until I stopped it by opening the door. To a surprise, a young boy, around twelve, luckily shorter than me, stood there.

"What do you want?" I asked rude. The last thing I wanted now was noise brats that just are here to fuck around. To my guess, he was probably one of those kids who tries to steal from others. Getting our attention while some of his other friends tries to climb through the window behind me. Which have happened before. Luckily Farlan bummed into the little bastard when he tried to run away. We made sure they would never come back, believe me.

"Are you Levi, sir?" the boy had some potentials. He had long dark brown hair which almost reached him to his shoulders and small curls at the end. His eyes were small and as dark as his hair, they almost looked black. The only clothes he was wearing was a pair of ripped jeans and a dirty sweater that was slightly too big.

"Who`s asking?" I looked over him and outside the door to see if there was anyone else here.

"That`s anonymos, sir. I`m here to come with a request, or a desire from my master," he was loud as he spoke, stating every word he was spitting out. He put extra press on the word ´desire`. " _If_ you`re Levi of course." 

"I am, now who is it we`re talking about here?" I relaxed a bit when I found out it wash`t some kids that were going to fuck with me. The brunette looked around and beside himself before he looked up at me again. I forgot asking the most important question. The price. That`s basically what I ask about first when I have `customers`.  "And what`s the price?"

"108000 yen, sir," the words made me stop for a second. He was talking about a lot of fucking money here. That`s like the most someone have ever offered. I turned around to look at Farlan to see if he heard that too. To no surprise he had a shocked expression with his eyes widened at the boy. I mumbled `jackpot` under my breath unable for anyone to hear, then turned to the kid again.

"Okay; who is it?" I tried to keep my cool so I didn't end up flipping a table or anything. I leaned against the door frame crossing my arms so I would seem extra cool.

"Well, it`s not so easy," oh no, I knew the kid was going to come with some `he`s actually royal blood and has a big penis to defend himself with`-bullshit. Well, maybe not exactly that but something near that. "There`s no name, just a description. Namely, his eyes don`t have the same color. One of them is greenish and the other one is light brown, like honey."

"That can`t be so hard-"

"He also lives in the outside-world," he cut me off and my hopes too. There`s no way I`m going to manage to get up there. There is guards everywhere and no way in hell they let people like us get outside to the real world. It`s been like that for, I don`t know how long. I remembered my mom used to read stories about the outside. The skies that were blue and filled everywhere, birds that were free and could fly wherever they wanted, not being trapped in one place and fresh air everywhere. True, I wanted to get out of this place, everyone wanted that, but it was straight up _impossible._

"Boy, you must think I`m some kind of fairy," I sighed and drew my hand through my hair. "I can get killed if I even just look at the guards by the entrance. Hell no, ain`t going to risk that."

"Well, it`s your loss, sir," the boy shrugged and off he went. God damn it, I forgot how much the prize actually was. If I let this go, I basically let a lot of food and alcohol for five whole months go. Behind me a loud `ahem`came from Farlan who was looking at me like I was an idiot, which I guess I am right now. He raised up from his creaky chair and walked slowly to me. Without giving me a second glance, he put his arms on my shoulders, then giving me his full attention as he spoke his next words.

"Levi, my dear, dear friend. What the _fuck_ are you doing?! Did some old geezer hit you with his sandal or something? We are talking about _108 -_ something _,_ yen here! We won´t get this chance again!" he was right, a chance like this won`t just turn up around the corner. The amount of money was a LOT more than I had expected, the person that requested this must really be serious about this weird-eyed guy. Without hesitation I turned around after I got out of Farlan`s grip and saw the boy that was still walking outside.

"Wait, I`ll do it!" I yelled after him and he turned to look at me with a smirk spread across his face. He knew damn well I was going to accept the request anyway. That cheeky brat. Then he kept walking and I closed the door and looked at Farlan that also had a smirk. "We have a plan to make."

-

After sitting up all night, Farlan and I came up with a plan that maybe could work. Even if it wouldn`t work, it was too late now, because the two of us was already near the entrance. Three guards were standing there as we looked around the corner. Two at the lower end of the stairs and one at the top. There could be more up there but we had to take the chance, no backing up now. Farlan made the first move and walked around the corner. The guards turned their heads to him like he was a threat. Which he was, of course. Their glare was tense and simply not friendly. Especially not when Farlan drew up the dagger he had behind his back two seconds ago. One of the guards quickly reacted and went straight to Farlan.

Then it was me who had to act. I went straight to the other guard who was busy watching the other two. But once he saw me, he backed up struggling to get his gun up. Idiot. It didn't even take me three seconds before he had a knife in his stomach. It certainly did not kill him, but still, he fell on his knees before his face met the ground. The other guard that was on the top of the stairs started running towards the two of us. Next to me I saw the other guard Farlan took care of, on the ground. Not completely unexpected, another conveyer arrived behind the other one. Farlan and I sent each other a quick glance before attacking the guards. My friend took care of the big blond one and I took care of the one that wasn't as big as the other. I took him easy but Farlan on the other hand...

"Just go!" he yelled at me. I hesitated and tried to take the man`s arm, but ended up getting thrown on the ground. It was a hard fall which made my back hurt, but I`m not a pussy so I got up on my legs fast. "Go god damn it, I´ll catch you later!"

Let´s hope that. I ran up the stairs before any other guards would get their hands on me. It was actually surprisingly easy to get out. I can´t say i don't regret running away while Farlan was still down there. But I have to let that be. We once made a deal to keep going even if the other one is a burden. That´s how it is in this situation right now. I have to keep going. My legs had been running for a good time now that I hadn´t realized I was outside. I slowed down to look around me. My mother was right. Free birds were flying in the blue skies above me, fresh air filling my lungs. People that walked around me that actually looked happy and didn't wear dirty clothes. This was a whole other world.

I got out of my deep thoughts and started thinking practical. There is a person I have to look for who could be anywhere. There`s no name, no address, just his eyes. Greenish and light brown. He could be anywhere, as far as I know, maybe he doesn´t even live right here. But I have to at least try to look for the guy. I started to walk around hoping for some clues. I could start asking people, I mean, it´s not everywhere you see a guy with two different eye colors.

"Have you seen a guy with one green eye and one light brown eye?" I asked a young man that looked a bit older than me, which earned me a weird look and no answer. After he was a few feet away from me I yelled at him. "Well thank you for the help! Bastard."

I went around asking a few people but it was to no help. No one knew, or maybe they didn´t want to answer  _me_ due to my appearance. Intimidating eyes with dark eyes under and black hair that fall over them, pale skin and my lips that´s always are curved down. I may not look very friendly, and I wouldn`t say I  _am_ either. 

The street I was walking down were full of people, which I simply dislike. And even more, I hate kids. Because right in front of me, a bunch of kids were running towards me. Not exactly a bunch but three kids to be exact. One blond boy with a haircut that made him look like a coconut, a girl with black hair like me and a red scarf that covered the lower part of her face and a brunette with messy hair. They looked around twelve or thirteen due to their faces that was youthful. As they ran like happy idiots past me, the tallest one, the brunette, bumped into me.

"Oi, look where you`re going, brat," I mumbled loud enough for him to hear me. And the three dumplings stopped to look at me. All of them had different expressions. The blond one had his eyes a bit widened like a scared bambino. The raven-haired girl on the other hand, she had a threatening look in her eyes, like she was practically ready to kill. I could see myself in her, honestly. That is how I was raised p by my uncle, having a killing instinct. And then there was the last one. He was looking straight at me with his apologizing...  _eyes._

"I´m so sorry, sir, I didn´t see where I was going," he looked almost worried if I was mad. But I didn`t have words. One eye with the ocean trapped in it, green, blue, turquoise, I don´t know. And one eye with the color of honey and slightly turning more brown near his pupil. No, this could´t be it. This is a boy. An innocent boy who haven´t done anything. I think. But he´s still too young.

"I-it´s okay," I forced out and a big smile spread across the boy´s face. With that the three of them left. I watched them run away as the girl gave me small glances behind her. Then I noticed a necklace, with a key on, right by my feet. I picked it up before looking at the kids. I couldn´t let him go, not so easily. I followed the direction they went and hoped to not loose them. There were a lot of people in the way so keeping my eye on them was not the easiest. Luckily they swung around a corner where it was not as much populace. I backed up a bit so the dumplings would´t see me. Especially not the girl. The brunette and the raven waved goodbye to their friend and they kept going again.

From a distance, I could see how it only was the boy who was the first one to talk and the only one, while the girl only looked at I'm all the time. Girlfriend maybe? I don´t know and I certainly don´t care. The two of them approached a big house and they stopped to talk before the girl went inside. Luckily for me, the last dumpling kept wandering. Strolling and strutting until the woods started showing up. He sat down on a stone and looked up ate the skies. It was a cozy place that was hidden good in the woods. The trees laid over us so it almost looked like a room. The boy must have noticed that he was not alone, because his head turned around like an owl´s and immediately looked at me.

"Hello again," he smiled. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello again," he smiled. Hehe, what? That's what he responds with after a stranger stalks him all the way here and he just smiles? What kind of kid does that? He must eat butterflies and flowers and all that jazz and then shit it out, being that kind of happiness-spreader. If there is one thing I don't I don't understand, it's people like this. People who express tenderness and smiles so much their cheeks will eventually hurt. I don't even smile. Not since I was a little kid and all that shitty things that happened to me hadn't arrived yet. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Uhm, I think you dropped this," my voice was as dull as ever as I held the necklace up. His face brightened up but soon turned into a questioning look. He took his hands in his pockets and then on his chest, probably trying to figure out how he lost it. But he didn't seem to care much because he raised up and walked over to me with an even bigger smile than the one he had for two minutes ago.

"Thank you so much, it must have fallen out of my pocket," he took his necklace from my hand, looking at the key before looking up at me again with those incredible eyes. Those _innocent_ eyes that I´m supposed to take the soul out of. No, I can´t, but my mind kept going back to that number of money. There was technically a sack of cash  _right_ in front of me. _Or_  a young boy that someone wanted dead for some sick reason. "I'm glad it was you that found it. It's good there is some nice people in this world."

I didn't anwser basically because I have nothing to say to that. It was kinda iconic, he said that straight to a assassin who kills for money. I must say I am a _very_ nice person, truly. It became quiet and he was still looking up at me with those big eyes of his, like he was waiting for an answer. I just nodded and he looked down on the necklace again, getting what he wanted from me.

"I'm Eren by the way," he held out his hand. I stared at it for some time, feeling that I don´t quite have the right to take his hand but if I didn't he would look at me as a grumpy shit. I am though but he's not supposed to know that. After some awkward silence and some deep thinking, I finally took his hand.

"I'm... Rivaille," I said awkwardly not coming up with another name. I'm not risking giving him my real name. He then smiled again and looked behind him.

"Do you want to sit down?" I honestly don't understand this boy. He doesn't even know me and know he want to chat with a guy who's about six years older than him. Instead of being a rude prick, I nodded and we made our way to the little spot where the stone were. Eren sat down on the incredible green grass and let me sit on the hard piece of earth´s surface. The rock was surprisingly less uncomfortable than it looked. "So tell me about yourself."

"Myself?" I got kinda surprised by the sudden question. He nodded. "There's nothing much to talk about, really."

"There is _something_ to tell about," this boy was quite interested, huh? Or maybe he was just trying to make conversations.

"Shouldn't you be home by now?" I changed the subject. No one had ever asked me about _me,_ and that's the last subject I want to talk about. People that tells others about how hard their lives have been and wants a shoulder to cry on, they're just annoying fucks that want others to pity them. I'm not like that, I like keeping my story to myself and out of anyone's business. 

"Uhm, no," he was a terrible liar in fact. His eyes averted from mine and his ears became red. I gave him a look that said 'you're a terrible liar' and he sighed. "Okay, I told Mikasa-"

"Your girlfriend," I cut him off which made his face turn red. 

"Wha- no! Gross, she's my sister!" he almost yelled to state the fact. I almost snickered at his tomato-red face. "Well, adopted sister, but it's still the same. But anyway, I told my  _sister_ that she had to tell my mom that I going to be some friends."

"So you´re a bad boy, huh? I joked. "Not listening to your mom and stuff and going places where you shouldn't?"

"I don´t think so," he thought. "She didn't believe me of course because she and Armin is my only friends."

"That sounded ridiculously sad," I said straight out and he became tense again.

"No, it's not!" he pointed at me. I scoffed at him. It was fun to tease this kid. Well, it wasn't so fun when we switched roles. "How many friends do _you_ have, may I ask?"

"I don't need friends," that cheeky brat, with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Of course I had friends, _one_ , but if I said I had less than him he would win the whole thing.

"Of course you need friends. You have one now," he poked my shoulder playfully and smiled. Oh, this poor kid. No idea what´s going on around him. Right in front of him, a stranger he think is nice but really is a killer. I don't blame him. He's a kid, probably haven't even met a bad person, and calls a stranger his friend. He's simply just stupid. What I still don't understand is why this innocent boy needs to be dead. What could he possibly have done that's so bad?

"Can I ask you something?" I was finally the one to start a conversation for once. His attention was fully one me. "Have you ever done something really bad?"

"Hm... No, I don't think so, why?" his head turned to to one side. I shrugged. What the fuck did I exactly expect? That he had killed someone? "Wait, I stole an apple once."

"Well, I stink it's getting late and your mother is probably worried about you," I sighed. This was hopeless. I raised up so it was more convincing that I wanted to go. Not going to spend the rest of my day with a kid. That´s more than just sad.

"Nah, she don't care," he threw his hand in the air like everything was just chill. I stopped up and looked at him.

"Be glad you at least _have_ a mother," I gave him a glare and started walking which lead him to follow me like a duckling. 

"Can I ask where your parents are, Rivaille?" it was brave of him asking that when my last comment made it pretty clear my mom no longer was a part of this world. I thought about my parents faces. I barely remember them, I was young when they first drifted away. But I remember some things like when my mom read stories to me and my dad that died a long time before her. That suddenly one day, he wasn't there anymore. Just gone.

"Dead," I spit out sharply and he became quiet.

"Can I ask how they died?" he asked careful. I appreciated that he wasn´t like the others that once asked about my parents. They didn't give a fuck and just spat out shit about them right in front of me. Eren on the other hand, his voice were soft, scared if I was going to break.

"I was young, I don't know," a hum was heard from the boy.

"Can I ask-"

"God damn it Eren, just ask," I snapped at him and he became quiet. I regret what I did, he didn't deserve that even though I hate- okay, maybe dislike kids.

"No, if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine. Really. I don't want to push you to tell me anything. People should have their stories for themselves if they want," I liked what he said. It didn't make me feel like there was something that I  _had_ to tell him. I could be myself. We arrived to the same house him and that girl stopped for about an hour ago. "Want to meet tomorrow too?"

"Okay," I mumbled and shrugged. How fun, I'm going to spend my day with a kid tomorrow. 

"Goodbye Levi," he smiled, of course.

"Goodbye Eren," I said and left with a lot of thoughts in my head.

**Eren**

"Where have you been?" oh no, that voice was the sign for me to run and that Mikasa had told mom. To my right I saw my dear mother with Mikasa on her right, both of them had their arms crossed with a-not-so-happy expression on their faces. Two girls that are angry can be pretty scary. My dad would be better in a situation like this because he would just tell me to go to my room, but these two on the other hand, they crave the whole story.

"Uhm, I was with a friend," it almost sounded like a question. I'm not sure myself, if Rivaille actually _was_ my friend. He was a lot older than me but when it comes to get known with people, I have no boundaries. I want people to like me and think I'm nice. That's just how i am when I meet others. Guess it was like that today when I just asked Rivaille if he wanted to sit down with me.

"Mikasa told me you were outside in the woods," I gave the ravenette a glare and she glared back at me. "Is that true Eren?" 

"Maybe..." I couldn't let myself lie to my mom straight to her face, that's why I said Mikasa had to. Apparently she couldn't either. "But I was not alone!"

"Who was with you?" her voice was still critical.

"Rivaille," I said as credible I could. As long she don't ask about his age...

"Fine, but I don't want you to be outside so late. Now go to your room, both of you," she pointed the direction and Mikasa and I did exactly what she said. It was still a tense atmosphere between us as we went to each ours bed.

"Why did you tell her where I was going?" I asked rude once the silence grew. We were looking straight in each others faces. She one one side of the room and I one the other.

"I saw you and your _friend_ outside the window before you came home," she ignored my question and pursed her lips as she spoke in a very bitchy way. "He's just some pedophile, you know?"

"He _is_ my friend, and not a pedophile!" I whisper-yelled so mom wouldn't hear me. Right now I was saying things that I wasn't even hundred percent sure of, just to convince Mikasa and win the argument.

"Whatever you say, but don't say I didn't warn you when he start taking your pants off and touch your crouch," she spat and then turned around in her bed, while my cheeks got hot as hell after pictures in my head started to pop up. Damn her, she have always been like that.

"Shut up," I hissed but of course she wasn't done teasing me.

"And you moan his name all night, 'oh, Rivaille'," the worst thing is that she actually was dead serious when she said all these things. She didn't even crack a smile.

"Shut _up,_ " I hissed again. Then it became quiet again, finally. Well, not after a long, quiet five minutes. 

"Mnnh, yes Rivaille."

"Shut up!"

Thanks to Mikasa, I didn't get any sleep that night. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m sorry, this chapter was shit, my writing was shit, everything was shit. bUT, my next chapter will be better. I think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Levi**

Sleeping on the streets was nothing new for me. Even though it was a bit different up here than down in the underground. Here it became chilly and the streets weren't full of trash. After my parents died it was hard to manage to survive. I had no idea what to do till Kenny came around and made me the devil I am today. Thought me to fight, find food; easier said steal, and he thought me to kill. That was my life. It is as tragic as it sounds. 

After being kicked away from the streets by a baker, I walked like a zombie earning many ugly looks my way. Guess I'm not a part of this world, that I should just go back to the dirty place where I come from. A place where flowers don't grow and happy kids don't play around. 

After a long time of wandering freely, I saw the same kids from yesterday by an empty hangout. But mostly it was the brunette that drew my attention. It looked like he had fun with his _real_ friends and that's good so he won't start believing that we're suddenly really good friends. I turned the other other way before they would notice my presence. Rather not be dragged into whatever they are doing. 

"Rivaille!" I sighed at the familiar voice behind me. It was too late to now. I couldn't start running now so there was no other options to just look in the kid's eyes. He looked so happy where stood in front of me, and I had to ruin that. The ravenette didn't look as happy. She was giving me the same death glare from yesterday, standing with the coconut boy some feet away from Eren and I. "Where are you going?"

"Uh," I was dull, looking like a mess and acted as I drank five tons of booze yesterday, and yet this boy looked at me like he only see the good in me. What did I have to say for him to let me go? I don't want to have anything to do with him. I can't. Fuck the money, I'm not killing a boy.  _This_ boy. I'm not good for him, not to mention I'm a lot older than him. "I'm going home Eren."

"Oh, I can follow you, my friends won't mind," he looked at the two other kids that had no idea what we were talking about. But apparently they didn't agree with him whatever it was, I mean, it had to to with me so. 

"I don't need a kid to follow me home Eren," I snorted and realized that I started being the real me around him. A rude prick. And he saw it too, his eyes screamed that he didn't understand. "I don't live here anyway."

"Then where do you live?" he asked so pure. I looked frustrated around me. This brat. 

"Somewhere away from here. And I need to leave, I won't come back," I spat out words and I could see a slight flicker in his eyes as he heard what I was saying.

"Oh," his looked down on his feet. "If you're going to leave, then I want you to have this."

He took the necklace that hang around his neck off and handed it over to me. I couldn't take it, even if he pleaded.

"I need to go, sorry," I mumbled and went off, just for him to follow me. I could hear his friends yelling his name in the distance but he easily ignored them. I kept walking and we ended up in the woods somewhere. "Eren, seriously, you shouldn't be here!"

I snapped and he stopped up. I needed to get rid of him before I _actually_ killed him. It was weird, it felt like we had known each other for a week when I just met yesterday. 

"Rivaille, I don't understand," he looked like he just had been rejected and been left alone. Which he practically was. 

"Of course you don't understand, you don't even know me nor my story!" I started getting impatient. Instead of being here, I had to get down to where I came from. I can't keep using my days with him. "I'm not a good person Eren. There is a lot that you don't know and if I tell you..."

"You don't have to tell me anything," he tried to step closer but I backed up. I'm not letting this boy coming closer to me, physically. Our eyes were locked till something else caught my attention. In the distance there was something in the bushes that did not belong there. It was not the same green color but it was a dark brown color that was like an intruder in the nature. To the brown clothing, it followed a face a face almost impossible to see. This were not some random person who accidentally spotted us. We were being watched. "I understand if you want to keep things for yourself, but you can't keep shutting everyone out."

"Eren, not now," I tried to get him to shut his moth for a second but he just raised his voice.

"I may not have a lot to say in this case because, yes, I may not know you very well but if you want to be so-so... I don't know," he almost shouted and I became more anxious and frustrated just by watching those eyes in the bush. Then it suddenly moved a lot and a scary-looking guy appeared out of it. "I am just saying that you should stop-"

"Eren," I hissed with my eyes still at the guy that was coming close. I followed his every move as he put his hand behind his back, probably taking his dagger out and I did the same.

"What?!" Eren snapped but his eyes soon saw that something was wrong. Due to my concentrated look that wasn't paying any attention to him but something behind him, which of course made him turn around. That poor guy, not ready to see a crazy man with a dagger in his hand in the air running towards him. I on the other hand was used to the sight and pushed Eren behind me. My grip on the dagger in my hand, that I once got from Kenny if I may add, was tight. Killing this man would be easier if Eren wasn't here. He's probably look at me as a killer and an enemy, but I didn't give one fuck about that. I was more worried about the trauma he was going to go through.

The man ran straight towards the kid, which I didn't quite understand. I was simply the threat here. I decided to act and grabbed the man's arm and pushed him to the ground before he could eve lay his dirty hands on Eren.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he got quickly up on his legs and hissed at me. I didn't understand what he was spitting. Did he expect us to be on the same team here?

"What are you talking about? Why are you even here?" we walked around in a circle.

"Same reason as you, dummy," it took me a few seconds before I fully understood what he was saying. He was going for Eren. Someone must have tipped him. "I may be late, but I´m not letting those money go to waste."

He smirked and broke the little circle by running towards the brunette again, but I won't let him do that so I ambled after him throwing my dagger towards him. It hit him in his shoulder and he arched in pain right in front of Eren, who looked scared as hell of course. It's not everyday you see a man being stabbed in the back one feet in front of you. He backed up and hid behind a tree as I and the other man, who was taller than me, kept fighting. An attempt to get his hands on me with his shingling body, turned to a fall next to me. Without hesitation I kicked his face really hard, again and again completely forgetting there was a kid watching me. 

"Enjoy the money, shortie," after kicking him many times and completely ruining his face, he said with a slight sarcasm in his voice. He looked up at me with his bloody face before I made an end of those idiot-eyes. For the last time I took my dagger and stabbed him right in the chew In return, blood splattered in my face. Did I regret this? No. Well, maybe a little when I turned to see small, precious Eren standing there with a scared- no, terrified look on his face. Never have I been looked at like a monster like I was now. Why did it have to come from this boy?

"Eren," I breathed out. I was a terrible person making him be a witness of that. "I'm sorry, but this is who I am. Now you know."

He didn't manage to get any words out, he was just staring at me like I was a psychopath. I certainly was not but if I said that he wouldn't listen to me. He shook his head disappointed and slowly made his way away from here and then started running for his life. I would be lying if I said I didn't care if he thought I was a monster. I stood there like a restless bag of bones not knowing what to do with myself. Everything around me was so beautiful, expect the bloody body though. But all the green nature that surrounded me. Then something spotlessly caught my eye. In the grass something gold was shining. 

A key.

-

The blue skies, the free birds and the fresh air. It didn't satisfy my thoughts as it did when I first arrived here. I didn't pay any attention to my surroundings because I was too caught up in what happened fourty minutes ago. That look, it was impossible to get it out of my head. My foots stubbed against the ground and I started to near the entrance to the underground. I guess I won't come back here for a while. Or ever. 

I noticed a bunch guards by the stairs that led to the other world. One of them that looked quite familiar, the big man Farlan fought with, saw me. Before I could even back up, four of them were running after me. There's no way I'm going to get away from them, but it's worth a shot. There was many people in the way so it ended with me pushing them away. There _was_ some hope for me, but when it's one little guy against four big guys, there wasn't much to pray for honestly.

Suddenly I felt a hard grip on my hand and got pulled to out of the crowd. Many eyes were at me as I kicked and yelled at the man who was holding my arms behind my back. And in that crowd of many eyes, there was two way too familiar. Blue and light brown. I became still and stared at them while the guards led me away through the entrance and down the stairs. 

"There's someone who wants to meet you," one of the big men beside me said. Who would want to meet me? Expect Farlan but I doubt they would let him. They pushed me on the ground when we were in the streets. I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to me and I got up on my knees. 

"Good, you found him," I looked up to see... some big eyebrows to say it clear. He was tall and had blonde hair. Then something else caught my eyes. He was wearing a green cloak. Survey corps? He walked closer and sat down in front of me on his knee. "You must be Levi."

"What do you want?" I said after I spat to my right and he sighed at my bad-mannered and disrespectful ass. 

"I'm Erwin Smith," he said. It wasn't like I gave a fuck. "You see, we've known about your little _fundraising_ for a while now but you're hard to find. But here you are."

"And?" I snarled, waiting for his point. 

"Well, someone tipsed us about how you and your little _gang_ have been using 3D maneuver gear," people here in the underground are like snakes, there's someone here who told them. "So let's make a deal. I will let your crimes go unpublished if you join the survey corps."

"And if I don't?" I knew survey corps was a suicide-camp. 

"Then the Military police will have you," he scoffed at himself at the next thing he said. "And I doubt they will even let you get away alive after all of your crimes."

Damn this guy. He's right about military police. They would kill me before I could even blink due to the death penalty. 

"Fine," I grumbled. "I'll join the survey corps."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the next chapter things will start to get going, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter again, sorry about that. But the next chapters will be longer and more thingvs than just talking and shit will happen.

I didn't realize how long I had been staring at the gold latchkey in my hands. I did not quite understand why I was still wearing it, honestly. It was only a necklace that brought bad memories and in some way good too. After spending only two days with some random- well, maybe not so random boy, I still remember him. His face isn't clearly at all, but his presence and personality. And eyes... He was my target after all, but he was the first person I hesitated in killing. 

"Early like usual, I see," my light-brown haired friend patted my back where I sat by the table, with the key right in front of my eyes. "Still wearing that?"

"Good mornings, morons," Isabel stretched her arms in the air and yawned as Hanji, Erwin and Mike came right behind her. They all sat down around me and I sighed basically because they interrupted my deep thoughts. "Still wearing that?"

"Jesus Christ," I mumbled under my breath at the same time as Petra walked in and did the same as everyone was doing, she sat down. She was quiet till she _also_ noticedthe key I had in my hands then _also_ decided to ask about it. 

"You're still wearing that Levi?" I sighed way too dramatically and put it in my pocket overly dramatic. I then gave everyone a death glare but they didn't even react, guess they were used to it. Mike didn't seem interested in the necklace at all but Farlan and Isabel on the other hand, they were smiling to themselves like they knew what was going through my mind. Erwin and Hanji was almost doing the same, but still looked a bit curious. 

"Why do you even care?" I huffed trying to play cool. And by playing cool I mean leaning back in the chair, crossing my arms and rolling my eyes. That's how you do it in the Levi-way. 

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you've been wearing it for seven years?" Farlan had a smirk on his lips. I hate it because I have never told him nor Isabel shit, and still they're acting like they know everything. All of them have asked about it through the years but I've never given them a proper answer. If I did, they would get wrong ideas, like if Eren was some person I met and became important to me. Which he was not, he was a kid and someone I knew for less than a week. 

"So?" my coolness apparently didn't work. These damn people, god damn it. I'm going to be humiliated by them if I even mentioned one word that has anything to do with the key to do. "It doesn't mean anything."

"My dear child, you would never wear something for seven years if it didn't mean anything," Isabel seriously sounded like my mom. "Or if it's just some garbage, Levi Ackerman would never wear it."

"You guys drive me nuts," I mumbled and sat up properly to look at Erwin, the squad leader. I had to lead this conversation somewhere else before it went to far. I don't know what Hanji and Isabel can come up with to ask. "So why are we here? Any news?"

"Yes, actually, but Auruo, Eld and Gunther aren't here yet," he coughed and raised up as I let out a short " _those bastards"_ under my breath. "But I guess we'll just start without them. So, this will be a shock for you, I can ensure that."

"Just get to the point now," Hanji waved her hand like a blower at him to get him to hurry. 

"I will, Hanji," he sounded irritated but became himself as soon he coughed and kept going. "So, as you know there was an attack on Trost District yesterday while the military was there. And some information got to me earlier today, in fact that one of the cadets got eaten."

"Which happens-"

"Everyday, yes," Erwin cut Mike off. "But this cadet turned out to actually shift to one of those giants."

Everyone became quiet basically because there was something to shut up about. That was a miracle that no one of us had heard about. This was impossible. Not ever had a human being shifted into a titan. Then you're not human. 

"Say again?" Farlan was the first one to speak up. 

"I didn't believe it either at first," Erwin sat down again and let out a chuckle at our expressions. 

"Wait, so you're saying he's some kind of titan-shifter?" I raised an eyebrow not knowing if I believed what I was hearing. Erwin nodded and I huffed. "That's crazy."

"Eeeeee ke-ke-ke-ke-ke!" Hanji let out an inhuman noice that filled the whole room. I knew she was going to react like that. We all did. "A human that transform into a gigantic naked giant! This is the best I've heard in years?"

"Hanji, calm down," Petra was brave enough to put her hand on the brunette's back. "But where is the shifter now?"

"They got away after Stationary Guards tried to blow them up. But, here's the thing, our job is to get him join survey corps."

"Say again?" Farlan looked as confused as everyone else. 

"I'm not done, god damn it," Erwin sighed. "What I haven't told you, the boy actually went on killing _other_ titans while he was one himself. If we have him by our side, it will be much faster."

"Wait, so if I got you right there, we're going to find a boy who happens to shift into titans and make him join survey corps," I said sarcastically. "What a great start of the day."

"I know it hard to believe Levi, but-"

"No, I'm not against this," well, others looked more skeptical. "Let's find this motherfucker."

-

This was one of those boring days where nothing happened. Expect getting some unexpected news thrown in the face. Finally it was something that wasn't just killing titans every day. 

"Levi, would you come here for a second?" Erwin's head popped out of his door while I was walking by. I nodded and joined him in his office. "So, there's something else that I didn't say earlier today."

"What is it?" I sat down on the chair on the other side of the desk. His face went to a serious one in seconds. 

"Well, the kid's intention was to join survey corps the whole time, but," he took a pause and sighed. "He's being seen as a threat for humanity, so when we find him, there will be a trial. And we need to convince them he's the opposite of a threat."

"Okay, what are you suggesting we should do?" I leaned back in the chair.

"We have to prove that he's human-"

"Which he's obviously not," I snorted.

"No, but we have to prove that he's more human than a titan."

"And how in the world should we do that? Hitting him to prove that a real person can beat him?" I wasn't really serious about what I said but still Erwin lightened up.

"That could actually work," he flicked his fingers. "If we have someone who beat the crap out of him, as long he won't transform for some reason and we convince them all that there is still some part in him that's human."

"Good, you've found a solution, I still don't understand why I'm here," I said lazily. 

"Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to take the care of the boy," I snorted at his request. 

"I'm not going to be some kind of babysitter, never happening," I leaned back in the chair again which made Erwin sigh. Again. After knowing him for so many years, he have sighed at least sixteen times a day. 

"It's not babysitting, Levi. What I'm saying is that you have to protect him from dangers and-"

"If he's half titan, don't you think he can protect himself?"

"Yeah, but he can't _kill_ himself," I shifted in the chair. What was he saying? "If it ever comes to that point, I need you to kill him if things get way out of hands with him."

"Why did you choose me? You know I hate socializing and be surrounded by others."

"You're the captain and it's not like you're going to spend every minute with him anyways," I sighed and mumbled " _fine_ " under my breath. "And I'll have to ask you to beat him at the trial too."

"Jesus Christ," I mumbled and raised up. "Fine, I'll do it. I guess this was all right?"

"Yes, you can leave now," he was now looking through some papers on his desk. I left without another word. Great, now I have to take care of a kid. Another kid. Isabel is enough. If it is another fifteen years old like her, I might kill my self. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, it's not many fanfics where Farlan and Isabel is alive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is a bit confusing at the start but we just skip to the part where Levi save Eren. And another thing, the following chapters will be a bit longer, so just bear with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this chapter three times and this is not a joke. Then I had to delete the whole shit so don't get surprised if the chapter is written sloppy.

**Levi**

All his was a mess. I had steaming blood on me from the titan-kid. Somehow I had managed to get him out of the neck. The boy next to me had brown hair and tan skin. Under his eyes, which was closed, was blood or something running down. Poor kid who has to go through this. I slapped the boy on his cheek not too hard. He only flinched.

"Oi, kid," I slapped him a few times again and he shifted a bit. A short hum escaped his lips and he opened his eyes tiredly and I lost my breath. Green and light brown. No. 

My eyebrows raised at the sight. This can't be him. I looked around me for a short brief. Then I noticed the boy with blond hair cut in a bob. And the ravenette that gave me a death glare. The same death glare I got many years ago. Oh.

_"Armin and Mikasa are my only friends."_

_"Armin and Mikasa won't mind."_

_"Mikasa is my sister!"_

_"Armin is my best friend."_

_Ohh..._

How I remember things like this, I don't know. But this is him. Oh no. This is the boy who's a titan shifter. I'm supposed to beat this kid in court. I'm supposed to take care of him. I'm supposed to kill him.

**Eren**

Blood. It was everywhere. On the boring, brown walls made my tree. On my mother's new carpet. On me. And it wasn't mine. I don't know who it came from. Then something intruded my thoughts. Screams. It was mother. And Mikasa. And Armin. I panicked. Next thing I knew, I was on my knees with my hands on my ears, trying to ignore it. It was just in my head. The screams didn't stop. 

Till something else took over my mind. It was a voice. An unfamiliar voice. But at the same time, it sounded familiar in some way. I had heard it before. The voice kept repeating my name and I wanted to reply, but I couldn't. I didn't know what to say. The voice was calm and comfortable to listen to. My eyes closed shut for a long time while my name kept flying in my head. 

"Eren," I opened my eyes. This is where the voice came from. This man over me. Raven black hair, just like Mikasa's, that was resting over his narrow, light grey eyes, that shined like the moon, ever so lightly. Pale skin which looked so youthful and clean. Strong cheekbones that made his face shape look so compressed. His thin lips looked so delicate and soft. The thin eyebrows of him was raised like he was shocked. Behind him the sunset had just started and all kind of colors was smudged across the skies. Pink, red, purple, orange and so much more. Then I noticed the brand on his jacket.

Survey Corps.

If it wasn't for me being so tired, I would react differently and show manners to the man. It wasn't before now I realized where I was. Under me I could feel hot steam against my body. I looked around me only to see flesh. Steaming flesh. I had turned again. But I was too tired to even think of anything right now. Before I knew it, I had drifted away. 

-

"Eren?" someone called my name. It wasn't the same voice I heard that another time, I don't remember when it was. I shifted in the uncomfortable bed I was currently laying in. That much I could tell by still having my eyes closed. Instead of wondering where I was, I opened my eyes to see three people standing by me. No outside of a cell. I was in the cell. What is this? "Oh, good, you're awake."

It was a woman, I think, with dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and bangs parted in the middle. She wore thin oval shaped glasses and a white button up shirt with a pair of black pants. Next to her it was a strong looking man who sat down with his blond hair parted on the left side. His eyes are icy blue and to follow with that, he had big, bushy brows. 

"Uh," I started not knowing what to say. I didn't know where I was with people I don't know who are and not forget that I'm in a cell. Then it hit me- "Am I in prison?"

"Haha, no my child," the brunette let out a short laugh while the man beside her still had that calm facial expression. "You have a lot in front of you, I'll tell you that."

"I don't understand," I thought. Then I remembered the brand on that man's jacket. That man... "After I had shifted, there was a man-"

"Levi? Oh, he's not here," the guy said. Levi. The name repeated a few times in my hand. But that wasn't what I wanted to hear. 

"But he was from survey corps, are you-"

"Yes indeed, we are," she always cut my sentences but I didn't quite care about that. They were from the survey corps. My goal from when I was little was the survey corps. "But, you should probably get some information in that head of yours. Come on, let's go."

She locked up the cell door and I didn't quite understand what was happening by I still followed the two of them out. 

"Uhm, can I ask why you're taking me out of the cell?" I almost had to run sometimes because they walked so fast. "Isn't it a bit risky? I mean, there's a reason you locked me up."

"I agree with the boy," the big man said. "We were strictly told not to let him go. And you're acting like you are in charge here."

"Erwin, my dear, we all know I'm going to be in charge when you die from heatstroke," she patted his back. "And come on, are we really going to listen to them? Fuck the rules. Honestly, should we listen to someone who tells us to to lock up a- Eren, how old are you?"

"Nineteen, ma'am, sir, no wait, sorry," I felt embarrassed. Luckily she/he didn't seem mad at all, just smiling at me. 

"Hanji is just fine, and it's they or their. And don't be sorry, it's good you're not hesitating to ask," Hanji smiled. "Anyways, they can't tell us to keep a nineteen years old boy locked up."

We approached a room full of people. They were all looking at me and I felt slightly uncomfortable. 

"Is this him?" a man with blond hair tied in a bun asked. 

"Yes, this is Eren," Hanji patted my shoulder. After some silent minutes, they all burst into talking. Many of them came up to me and examined my face while others remained calm. I just laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of my head. "Maybe we should introduce us first."

"Like kindergarten," an old-looking guy snorted. 

"That's Auruo, aka Levi wannabe," Hanji pointed at him then leaned to my ear to whisper something. "He's actually twenty."

My eyes widened and let out a snort mixed with a laugh and out my hand in front of my mouth. I was shocked by his age, he looks at least thirty. She then pointed at a strawberry blond girl that waved and smiled sweetly at me. 

"That's Petra," then she pointed at a guy with dark blond hair and the same blond guy with a bun. "Farlan and Gunther."

Then it was the girl with red-brown hair she had in two pigtails. She had a big grin on her face and looked around fifteen. Before Hanji could even say her name, she grabbed my hand and shook it up and down really fast. 

"Hello, I'm Isabel! Nice to meet you!" her eyes were squinting from smiling. I replied with the same 'nice to meet you too' just a bit more dull and taken aback.

"Jeez, don't scare the kid away," Hanji said. 

"And that comes from the maniac itself," in the corner of the room that ravenette, _Levi_ , was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. 

"And that's Levi," Hanji came close to my ear from behind. "I'm doing my job right now, Levi, even though how much I have wanted to squeal over this kid, I have remained calm."

I found myself staring at him harder than intended and got a scowl in return by the raven. When I first saw him, I didn't think of him like this. Honestly, he looked like an angel in the sunset by I wouldn't think his personality was like that. Sure, when I think about it, his appearance fit his personality. 

"But, you deserve some answers," Hanji clapped her hands and we sat down. I was getting a lot of looks from everyone. Except Levi. Whenever I looked at him, which was a lot, he always had his eyes looking somewhere else with a slight annoyed expression. Or more a _very_ annoyed. 

"If there is anything you're wondering about, just ask," Hanji was mostly the one to talk. 

"Where's Armin and Mikasa?" I asked straight out. 

"They're not here but-"

"When can I meet them?" I cut Erwin off. 

"Eh, well, this is maybe a bit much to take in, but you will see them in court," Petra said carefully like she was afraid I was going to start panicking or something. 

"Say again?" I didn't quite understand what she was saying. In court? Why would- oh... It's about me of course. 

"Well, you see. Some people- or most of them, isn't very fond of having a titan shifter on humanity's side," Hanji wasn't as Petra, she said things straight out. I liked that, being honest. 

"Wait, on humanity's side?" I stopped her before she kept going. "What are you saying here?"

"Eren, survey corps have lost _many_ cadets even though how proficient they were. But we are just tiny human beings who use some time on killing at least three titans," Erwin started. 

"Except Levi of course," the redhead girl, Isabel, sounded proud over someone else. She leaned over the table a bit and laid her hand next to her mouth to whisper something. "You know, people call him humanity's strongest."

"And people are going to call you humanity's tiresome one day," the ravenette went over to her and brought his hand to her head and ruffled her hair.

"Aw, come on, you know you love me," she pouted and I got slightly confused. We're they, wait whaaat?

"Aren't she a bit too young for him?" I whispered in Hanji's ear and they cackled in laughter.

"No, they're like siblings, honestly," I mouthed an 'ohh' and watched the two of them again.

"I would sell you to Satan for one corn ship," I let out a laugh, but he didn't seem to joke due to his dead serious expression and voice. 

"Is he always sarcastic like this?" I asked Hanji again. They were now my place to ask about things I wondered about. 

"Yep, always been," they smiled. 

"Okay, enough of that. We need to keep going for christ sake," Erwin coughed to get our attention. "As I was saying, we're not enough, and with your help it will go faster when you can fight the titans. But like Hanji said, not everyone is so fond of that idea so there will be a military tribunal to convince them that you are as much of a human as us."

"Which I'm not, I think we all can agree to that pretty easily," they all went quiet because it was true. I was a monster just like the giants that walk outside the walls. 

"They aren't going to think that," Levi sighed and stood my a chair, not looking at me. "Even if you are fully a titan or just half, I don't give a fuck, but those idiots are just going to believe that we have use for you."

My respect for this man suddenly became bigger than five minutes ago. Not that I didn't have any respect for him, but he wasn't scared to say anything like it was. Not feeling any pity for me, 'cause that was the last thing I needed. Pity. I hated it, when people came with those sympathetic eyes looking at me like a poor boy. I gazed at him like he was some goddess, my lips parted a bit and my eyes slightly widened. He gave me quick glance but when he realized I was looking at him, he looked away shyly.

"You'll get used to it," Eld leaned over to me. But I didn't pay any attention to him because my eyes were still locked at Levi. 

"But how will you convince them?" I asked when I had realized how long I had been staring at him. They became quiet again and coughed awkwardly. Apparently it wasn't something any of them wanted to tell me. I was like kid who had just asked about what sex was. 

"Uhm, well..." Petra started. 

"You have to get your ass beaten," Auruo from the end of the table said. I stopped. Was he for real?

"I don't know if you're kidding or..." 

"Unfortunately, he's not joking," Hanji said looking over at me. I laughed awkwardly before getting a bit serious. 

"Oh," I turned my head a bit down while I looked at Hanji. "By who may I ask."

"By me," Levi said straight out but I could tell he was a bit uncomfortable. 

" _Ohh_..." I laughed awkwardly and unpleasant. "Fuck."

-

After I got my questions answered, I was thrown back in my cell. Everything that had I had heard today made me a bit freaked out. There was a lot of thoughts to progress right now. After a while of sitting on the hard bed, someone walked in the room. And in someone, I meant the one who's going to punch me in the face at court _tomorrow_. 

"Hey," me being myself, I came up with something before everything became awkward. But it was even more awkward when he didn't answer. He just leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "What are you-"

"Erwin forced me to be your babysitter most of the time," he said right out. I decided not to question it, apparently a monster like me had to be taken care of. "Boy, you must have a real shitty destiny."

"Tell me about it," I huffed. Unlike me, he didn't show any affection of smiling. Which made me wonder if he ever did. Cracking a smile. I guess he maybe do sometimes, but it seems like he doesn't do it often. Due to his frown that never have left his face since I met him today. Except when I first saw him after I had shifted. Then he had a relieved and a shocked expression. Why, I don't know. "I forgot saying thanks for what you did the other day. I mean, saving me."

"It's not like I had a chance. Don't flatter yourself," I couldn't help but smiled a bit. His personality was in some ways entertaining, listening to his sarcastic comments roll on his tongue. Of course he noticed my little smile. "Oi, what are you grinning about, you jackanapes?"

"Nothing, it's just your sharp comebacks," now I almost snickered. When our eyes met he instantly looked away, just like earlier today. Maybe he doesn't really like eye contact either? He seemed a bit taken aback from my comment. 

"You got some nerve, I must say," he raised his eyebrow and I didn't know if I quite understood what he meant. 

"What?" I turned my head a bit downward. 

"I'm just not used to people being so straightforward with me," he huffed. 

"And why's that?" I wondered maybe feeling a bit rude asking the captain so many questions. But I'm a little curious kid. I bet I looked like some innocent bambino that was asking what the meaning of life was. 

"Because people look at me as an intimidating person, which I am," he stated. I must agree, he do look a bit intimidating, but the first time I saw him, he didn't. "Now go to sleep, I'm not in the mood to have conversations with you."

I laid down and stared at ceiling. I could still feel his presence there after a while and then I remembered something else I forgot to tell him.

"Thanks by the way," I spoke up and of course he didn't understand what I was talking about. "For speaking up back there."

"I'm not entirely sure what you're talking about. I don't speak up for others very often."

"I mean, when everyone became quiet, being aware of the truth but thinking about telling me the same," after I had said that I realized that didn't give much sense. "When we're going to convince them I'm 'human' tomorrow. The truth is that I'm not and everyone knew and decided not to say anything, leaving the obvious in the air. You spoke up and for everyone else."

"You have a way to talk," I could tell he had a little smirk on his lips. Or I think. "And I don't think that's something to thank me for."

"Yeah, but at least you don't come with that 'you're hundred percent human like us' bullshit. I hate it when people pity me," I mumbled the last sentence. 

"I guess I said it because I partly understood how it is, getting all that," I raised up and leaned on my elbows to look at him. He know how I feel?

"You do? Tell me," I said a bit louder than intended. 

"That's a story for another time," I feel like he's never going to tell me. "Now go to sleep for fuck sake."

I snickered at how annoyed he sounded at the end then went to sleep. Maybe he isn't so bad after all? But I still feel like he doesn't like me to be honest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think there is any sexual tension between Eren and Levi yet, you are completely wrong my friend. It's going to be a slow built, just saying.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my mac so there may be some typo because my keyboard is fucked up. And also another thing, everyone need to understand that there is no romantic tension between Eren and Levi YET. Eren is twelve and Levi is eighteen in the first chapters for fuck sake. Hehe, the fact that canonly Eren is 15 and Levi is around 30... where's the Bible may I ask?


End file.
